wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colbert Report/Episode/578
Production Info |- |} |- |} Intro SEGMENT1 * Dr. Colbert says it's good to have everyone with him ** and announces they will do another show * show 575? * Summer is here ** it can only mean one thing: exorcisms * Secular Suzies are up in arms over internets video showing exorcising teh * America's Least Tolerant Home Videos * a gay demon is on the lose! * Poltergheyst ** now on the prowl * protect from gay demons ** straight Bible ** cordless drill ** autographed photo of Charlie Sheen SEGMENT2 * President Obama is doing something Stephen endorses ** hating on gays * dan Savage gives Obama an "F" * Obama justice department argued in favor of keeping doma * Stephen can explain Obama's behavior * Tonight's word:Stonewalling * before then, there was no gay TV, etc * in 1960's gays were confirmed bachelors ** police raided June 28, 1969 * angry mob gathered to protest ** gays got what they wanted: parades * Obama is putting it off for a while: ** stonewalling ** engage in delaying tactics; to stall * Obama is considering openly gay man to run Pentagon museum ** gave gays moving expenses * he's giving gays things ** just not your rights * dad promises you a puppy ** but instead of buying a puppy, he buys you: *** dog house *** a leash, etc * we're here, we're queer, they'll get to us eventually SEGMENT3 * mark your calendars ** June 24, 2009 journalism died *** it was murdered * Dr. Colbert didn't like ABC's prime time ** the only way to save your wife and daughter is to rape an kill Kitty Dukakis * FOX called it a glorified infomercial * America should shove down its throat is Sierra Mist ** turn your head and quench! * GOP proposed their own health plan ** ABC could not stop everyone * television legend Stephen Colbert covered it! ** fantastic new product * tax savings * tax credits * tax ... * alternative to funeral costs when a loved one dies from lack of healthcare * no mandate to provide any insurance * four easy payments of ** I Have no idea .99! * also picks up spills * if you act now, you get a bonus Goslin ** limited to the first 8 callers Interview * Jim Fouratt ** Stonewall veteran ** journalist survived Stonewall riots; Stephen's more interested in knowing how he survived the disco inferno * what was stonewall? ** end of the sixties * The Stonewall was a mafia bar ** sleazy dive * Friday hot night ** came for payoff * bar patrons made fun of the cops * a woman was arrested * it took a lesbian fought for gay rights * they don't have different agendas * gay people are upset with Obama ** believes many gays voted for Obama * Obama plays typical liberal role: ** wait, wait * Stephen invites the gays to come over to the conservatives ** they are honest and will tell them "no" * is deeply troubling ** will ask Cornell West *** Obama is wrong, but will come along * who is the leader of the gay rights movement? ** Martin Luther Queen? * very diverse community ** someone in every community Epilogue * Dr. Colbert did the entire show in one breath! ** Randall owes him five bucks! Gallery File: File: File: File: File: File: File: File: File: File: Official Truthy Videos * Colbert Nation Home Tube External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments